Homestuck Ipod Shuffle
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: You get the gist from the title hopefully    Individual characters and shippings


**Shuffle Challenge : **

**Instructions songs all from one fandom and all may have different Ratings **

**I think that's the basics and most people know the concept of a shuffle. **

**I however unlike most will not be putting the lyrics but however have the fan fictions be prompted by the songs and some will be paraphraised**

**Also If you see the date the orrinall fandom is on going so theirs bond to be some future uncannonness due to future of things to come. **

**PLUS PLUS PLUS on a about me note I BOUGHT FAYGO TODAY 2/$1 for 20 oz bottles its AMAZING ROAR. I'm going to get a bottle :o) **

**Enjoy ****J **

"**Somebody for me" **

**-Nickleback **

**Karkat/Jade Matesprite one sided (as Jades not in it in person) and Gamzee Morial**

**M (only for Gamzee and Karkat's mouths)**

Karkat was sitting at his crabtop trying to drowned out the voice of Dave and Gamzee. The he and Dave were driving him crazy. Dave because he had to go and take Terezi from him. And Gamzee being the annoying juggalo he was was just pissing him off in General. Everyone around was filling quadrants and due to the unresolved issues of the mate sprite/ Kismiss thing it was drama drama, and of course his morial had to be Gamzee the crazy syco who killed 2 of his friends.

When he started to think about it he kinda missed talking to Jade. He was still regretting everything he said to her. She actually seemed to be a good person and care about what was going on with him and that she was just … grrr, theres just not way to describe her. She and him had worked together and they had begun to completely depend on her.

Gamzee then desided to walk up to his morial and tap him on the shoulder.

"What do you want now?" Karkat snapped at him.

"Whoa Whoa whoa bro I was just wondering if you were mother fucking ok," Gamzee said holding a bottle of Faygo

"Why in hell would I not be ok Gamzee?" Karkat said in his way that's somewere between a growl and snapping.

"Bro you were turning mother fucking turning red. I was mother fuckin worried," Gamzee explained in his slow stoner tone.

Karkat then realizes he was blushing, "Its nothing Gamzee don't worry" the snapping part of his voice now over powered by a sigh

Gamzee then hugs Karkat " Ok mother fucking best friend I'm here if you need to talk,"

"**Getting away with murder"**

**-Papa Roach **

**Gamzee **

**M for Murder **

**Basically about Sober Gamzee**

Gamzee was sitting alone in his room. He was a little concerned. He hadn't heard from his friends in a long time. He had also ran out of stuper pies. However he still had faygo. His vision was getting a little blurry.

_high blood _A voice called _mother fucking high blood. _

Gamzee was perplexed by the voice "Who are you?"

_I am you _

"I am you?" Gamzee was confused

_Yes I am you and you are me _

" Ok so your me?"_yes Highblood_

"Cool," Smiles "hi me"

_High blood why don't you take control by your hemospectum rights? _

" What you talking about bro?"

_Your friends ditched you and left you alone_

"yeah? I'm always alone," Sad Gamzee

_You don't have to be if you tap into your subgulator powers you can find them_

"I Can find my friends?"

_Yes _

'How?"

_Let me take the wheel and Ill take care of if_

"Cool bro," Gamzee then blacked out.

And you know what happens from there

"**Last Friday Night"**

**-Katey Perry **

**Sollux / Eridan/ Feferi **

**Basically he crashed an underwater party. **

Sollus woke up, with a slitting hang over. He looked over and saw Eridan curled up with a pillow in the same bed. The room was fluctuating with waves and and also their were pink fish floating around looking at him questioningly.

He got up from the bed and notices he had some sort of bitemarks all over him. Sollux got up to the computer to find pictures of him Feferi and Eridan in rather compromising possitons posted on pester chum. There were a handfull of comments from Karkat and other trolls and one from John.

_**Hey guys way are you all in bed together? **_

"Hes heathless," Sollux said , "but what happened last night?"

Sollux began looking through all the pictures : They evidently were in a bar and their were pictures of him Feferi and Eridan all griding and making out.

"GAAA" Disgusted by the pictures he tryes franticlly to delete them. It was then that Feferi walks back into the room rather lude with a bucket "ready for round 4? " She asked

" Heck Yeth"

"**what hurts the most" **

**- Rascall Flatts **

**Gamzee/Tav 3**

**T ( for dark theme) **

Gamzee had just woken up from a dream bubbly his eyes were red and he was almost sobbing.

"I don't mind being alone I can take that, I can cry when I need to, but I still miss you," Swallow, "There are days I think ill be ok , but I just cant understand why I did that, I never wanted to hurt you, I was flushed for you, I wanted to be with you. I LOVED YOU. Why did his happen?" sob " I ca never know what we could've been. I shouldn't be here I should just let Kanaya kill me, as some sort of repentance"

Gamzee then burst into sobs.

_iTS ALL RIGHT_

"Tav?"

_yEAH? _

"Oh my god bro I'm so sorry this should've never happened"

_iTS OK IM OK ITS ALL OK. _

"How can It be ok?" tears are now streaming down his face.

_wE____ALL FORGIVE YOU. hERE THERE IS ONLY FORGIVENESS, NO PAIN NO SUFFERING AND BEST OF ALL. i CAN WALK AGAIN!_

" You can walk there?"

_yEAH AND ITS FUN GAMZEE. iTS FUN. _

" I loved you Tavros"

_i LOVE YOU TOO. bUT I HAVE TO GO NOW. rEMEMBER YOUR FORGIVEN._

"**Sexy and I know it"**

**-LMFAO**

**Dave strider **

**So Swag does he even need to be explained? **

"**Her name is Alice"**

**-Shinedown **

**Jade Harvey and Rose Lalonde (non shipping) **

**Not really a story but a summation **

Even as a child Rose was interested in weird animals such as the ones in alice in wonder land and would dream of chasing the Cheshire cat around the forest

_While Jade however had always known she was a little different. _

Both girls secluded them selfs off from people. Rose due to her alcoholic giddy mother and Jade due to her social awkwardness.

Both girls also become locked into a seemingly endless limbo like game were they become stuck for years.

Jade believed that her dog wouldn't hurt her as jack noir or so she thought.

They are the both resourcefull girls who hold the ultimate power whats coming next?

We shall see my little Alice and Hatters

"**Is Someone else calling you baby?" **

**-Luke Bryan**

**Karkat/Terezi/ Dave **

**K+**

**Think of this as a Karkat Journal entry **

I've been watching you with your sunglasses of red. I still cat get over you choosing him even thoug I understand it. Is He callin you his "baby?" Terezi, I just don't know what to do. It seems like yesterday that was us, you know? Eveyone on this ships talking about it, now I know your crying and I know I should have not sent mixed signals and told you how I feel. If you don't want me, don't try to save me is Strider calling you his "baby?"

However im not giving up untill you tell me. Your driving me crazy. Please don't try to save me is he calling you his "baby?"

**Tear Drops on My Guitar" **

**-Taylor Swift **

**Onesided Nepita/Karkat Karkat/Jade**

**Imagine a Nepita Journal entry **

**And that shes still alive and a K/J realationships in place**

Karkat looks me, I smile so he cant see my frown inside. I hope she's beautiful this jade he talks about. He talks to me I laugh cuz he's all I can see. He says he really likes her he thinks he's got it right. He's so purrfect. The kind of flawless I wish I could be. He's the reason for the tears on my laptop. He's the reason he keeps singing I don't know why I do. Jade better hold him tight, cuz if he ever gets loose he's mine. Karkat lookes and me and I fake a smile so he cant see.


End file.
